


kill the king upon his throne

by loriedapotxto



Series: mcyt fanfics :] [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Break (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, fuck that tag hits hard for me, like seriously give tommy a break hes only a kid, no beta we die like tommy, rated T for some swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loriedapotxto/pseuds/loriedapotxto
Summary: ag·o·ny/ˈaɡənē/nounextreme physical or mental suffering.There were people on the DreamSMP who were proud to say they have a soft spot in their hearts for Tommy, and there were those who were proud to say they wouldn’t care if Tommy died. Tommy died. At the hands of the server’s most cruel and ruthless tyrant.The tyrant beat the child to death, just because the child was acting his age.The child was calling for the one who promised to protect him, because he couldn’t stand the tyrant and his claustrophobia was getting the best of him.And the rest of the SMP? Half of the SMP didn’t care; laughed it off. The other half mourned in their own way.While death on the DreamSMP isn’t uncommon, it doesn’t mean it’s easy to say goodbye to people they once knew and laughed with and hugged and lived with.Unless you’re a tyrant, of course.[title from bloody mary by lady gaga | spoilers for tommy’s march 1 stream]
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, only platonic relationships - Relationship
Series: mcyt fanfics :] [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122227
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	kill the king upon his throne

**Author's Note:**

> ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE IVE WRITTEN A FIC AAA  
> but jokes aside, tommys death fucking broke me man  
> the fact dream killed tommy w a potato is making me want to tear out my hair so i apologize for this sorry excuse of a fic  
> and i had to skim thru the vod bc i was doing my hw,, so sorry if most of the crap here is unaccurate  
> remember this is all rp  
> but enjoy :]

There was once a man, with dirty blond hair, with a bright green hoodie and a poorly made smiley mask covering his face.

His name was Dream.

He was a nice man who always made everyone around him smile or laugh, and made bad jokes but was still polite to everyone that came his way.

At least he was.

Now, he’s known to the whole SMP as a tyrant who physically and mentally abused children.

And Tommy  _ despised  _ tyrants.

The blond didn’t care Dream made him reach his breaking point when he was in exile, he didn’t even care that Dream took his discs and his home and his 3 lives.

He only cared about the fact Dream made 2 of the best men he ever knew power-hungry, greedy bastards and tyrants.

Dream made Schlatt, who was once almost a father or older brother figure to him, who was once one of his idols, into a greedy, alcoholic, and disrespectful dictator.

Then Schlatt made his  _ Wilbur,  _ his  _ mentor,  _ his  _ brother _ turn into an insane, power-hungry man. Then to rub salt on the wound, Dream was the one who made Wilbur lose his mind and make L’Manberg go  **_boom_ ** .

Tommy has had lots and lots of people come and go in his life, like Phil; his father. Left him and Wilbur because Techno was his favorite. Techno; his oldest brother. Knew what Phil was going to do yet never bothered to try to change Phil’s mind. Wisp; one of his first friends. Betrayed him and the Business Boys in order to get power. Deo, Luke and Bit; his Business Boys. They never officially left Tommy’s life, but they slowly grew apart. Dream; the tyrant in question. Dream used to be a brother figure to Tommy, but it all changed once Schlatt came into power. Sapnap and George; Tommy fought in a war for Sapnap, only to be betrayed. Tommy did something everyone else does to each other to George’s house. He got punished the most. Skeppy and Bad; they weren’t really considered friends, but once the Egg happened, it was like all the duo and Tommy’s happy memories vanished. Niki and Jack; both were people he respected and in another world, would be his sibling figures. But Niki blamed him for Wilbur dying and L’Manberg ending. Jack just hated his guts; for a reason Tommy will never know.

Just to name a few.

Oh! And Wilbur; his brother, his father, his mentor, his  _ everything _ , really. Tommy really thought Wilbur wouldn’t leave him to rot on this pathetic excuse of an earth, but he proved him wrong. Wilbur fucking  _ died _ . At the hands of their so-called ‘father’.

They all left him.

So now, he sometimes hangs out with the ‘ghost gang’ which consists of Ghostbur and Glatt. Tommy really hated them sometimes.

Sure, he’s a ghost now, which means he can float and scare people and not get stabbed every 5 minutes, but he wishes that death would’ve been permanent. What was his unfinished business? 

The Big Innit Hotel? No. The cats there haunt his mind but there were some happy memories made.

Tubbo? No. He has Ranboo now. Same goes for Ranboo.

Phil and Techno? No. If they cared, they would have stopped Wilbur from going apeshit.

Sam and Puffy? Maybe. But they’ll move on like everyone else on the server.

Jack and Quackity? No. They barely talk to him anymore and the other tried to kill him.

Dream? God forbid it actually be Dream. But he has a feeling it is Dream, for some odd reason.

Maybe because he knew somewhere in his heart that Dream just took the road Wilbur did; Dream just caused wars and conflict to protect his unfinished symphony. The server itself and his friends (or ex-friends, if you think about it). He knew that Dream just tried to do what he thought was best for the server, and went spiraling down the trainwreck that is life in return. Okay, he’ll admit. Dream’s really fucked up, but that doesn’t mean Tommy can’t forgive him.

He sounds like Ghostbur now. Dammit.

Dream was kind and chaotic like Wilbur was, but they changed ways when  _ he  _ came into the picture.

Like Dream said, ‘ _ No one had attachment to things in the server until you came along. _ ’

So, technically, was it his fault?

Probably. 

But was it his fault for following his older brother because he wanted his comfort secured and a family to love? 

That’s the question Tommy asks himself every day, and the question only the kinder-hearted ones in the SMP ask.

What? Would they rather he be left behind in their old rusty cabin, which is most likely a pile of aged and unstable wood by now?

Tommy doesn’t know what goes on in the brains of the SMP, but he does know one thing for certain.

Everyone but Puffy and maybe Sam, Tubbo and Ranboo are fucking glad about the fact that he’s dead.

Tommy can’t blame them. Tommy wishes that Puffy would move on from him and find another child to be a mother figure to. Maybe Ranboo or maybe even Fundy. 

Tommy wishes that all the agony he feels for Puffy and Dream to go away.

Tommy wishes he never came to the Dream SMP in the first place. If he never came, Dream, Schlatt, Wilbur, and everyone else who has gone insane would be fine and bright and too sappy for his taste. 

Tommy wishes that all the agony the SMP caused him would suddenly disappear from existence.

But most of all, Tommy wishes that everyone would find peace in their own lives once he was finally gone for good.

And if he can’t go for good, he’ll just hide out and make everyone think he’s dead.

That will make everyone feel better and stop all the wars and become friends again and maybe stop Bad and Skeppy from building up the Eggpire.

Was Tommy the reason the Egg existed in the first place? Maybe. Probably not, but he’s been the only one who Bad has been deadset to kill. (at least he thinks so)

People turned their backs on other people —their friends, allies, family members— because of him. (well, for l’manberg but it still counts)

But he got karma and everyone turned their backs on him.

He deserves it.

So he isn’t too sure why he’s a ghost. He deserves to just be a mindless, useless, tarnished soul who walks endlessly in the afterlife.

Every deity that ever existed must really hate him if they were too disgusted to actually let him be at peace.

But, he still blames himself for it.

**Author's Note:**

> welp this was a crappy fic- but hope you enjoyed either way 💃  
> im working on a dsmp road trip story because i have literally no idea what to write for my karl and tommy fic  
> anyways stay safe and stan catboy karl 😃👍


End file.
